A Tail of Love
by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps
Summary: With how soft and fluffy he is, his russet fur shimmering in the sun every time she saw him...no wonder why Judy had fallen for him. Now, if only she could figure out what his name was, and get her courage up to admit to him what she felt for...Nick's tail? Judy X Nick's Tail Cover art by Chase Fox on Tumblr.
1. I'm gonna getcha!

**Tails of Love**

* * *

"I think...I think I love you."

Nick suddenly straightened as the fur along his neck bristled. Those three words he had been waiting to hear for months now, and he wasn't sure if he had heard Judy correctly. he glanced over at his partner on the ZPD, hoping beyond hope what he heard, was actually what she said.

"What was that, Carrots?" Nick asked, trying to keep himself from sounding desperate. He hadn't expected her to say anything about...

"I wasn't talking to you, Nick. I was talking to _him."_

Nick turned from the book he was reading, and instead looked at the bunny lazily laying on the couch next to him, pointing towards him. His heart felt crushed, and his ears sank, though he was still confused at exactly _where_ the bunny was pointing.

"You realize you are pointing at me, right?" the fox chuckled sadly, realizing he must have misheard her previous statement. He was just about to go back to his book, the rejection weighing heavily on his heart when he heard the rabbit sitting opposite of him groan.

Judy shook her head, "No, _him..._ "

Nick again lowered his book, his eyes following to where her paw was pointing.

 _Oh for Maid Marian's sake..._ Nick thought as he looked down at the spot Judy's fingers pointed towards.

His tail swished back and forth, the russet fur seeming to entrance the rabbit next to him as her eyes followed its every movement. Nick flicked his tail to the left, watching in amusement as Judy's eyes, and pointing paw, followed it's every movement.

 _Oh, this will be fun_...Nick cackled inside his mind, as he leaned back into the couch, his book abandoned as he watched the rabbit next to him with a certain smugness. He placed his arms behind his head, relaxing into the cushions as he watched the games begin.

"So, do you think _he_ likes you back?" Nick asked, twitching his tail just a fraction of an inch as he spoke.

Judy's cheeks and ears turned bright pink as she brought her paws over her mouth. "I...I don't know, he doesn't say anything to me...I think he's shy..."

Nick laughed, "Oh, really?" His tail turned, before angling itself towards the rabbit. Nick watched his tail. "So, do you like Judy?"

His tail stiffened, then raised just enough so that the tip was level with Judy's head before it bobbed up and down."

A squeal of delight came from the rabbit.

"See," the rabbit said, smiling softly as a blush overtook her. "He does likes me back!"

The doe giggled as Nick's tail danced around in front of her face, every now and then brushing her nose, eliciting a giggle-storm from the doe. She reached out a paw, gently petting the tip of the tail, before it gently swished away.

"Oh, playing hard to get, eh?" Judy stated coyly with a smile, her eyes narrowing as the red furred appendage lay at rest next to Nick.

The rabbit went from a prone to a crouched position, her tail twitching in the air behind her as she eyed the fluffiness that was her singular focus.

"I'm going get cha, I'm going get cha!"

The rabbit leaped!

The tail jerked to the side...

...and Judy went careening off the couch, narrowing missing her target. She rolled when she hit the carpet, twisting as she did so she'd be facing her quarry. Nick chuckled loudly.

"I think you missed him, there Fluff."

"Oh hush, you," Judy shot back, watching the fluffy appendage from her crouched position on the floor.

The tail swished low across the sofa, the tail end of it laying off the side of the couch, tempting the rabbit.

"Oh, so you _are_ playing hard to get then..." the rabbit murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she prepared for another pounce. Judy leapt again, this time aiming for the center of her target's mass on the sofa, grinning as her jump landed true.

"Gotcha now," she shouted, laughing victoriously as she wrapped her arms around the red fur, hugging it close to her body.

Inwardly, Nick felt a shiver of delight as Judy began petting his tail. Maybe he could still turn this around...

"You know, you are such a wonderful cuddler, you know that right?" Judy told Nick's tail as she petting the length of it. "What's your name?"

"He doesn't have a name," Nick chuckled, feeling quite comfortable as the rabbit stroked his tail, though he sorely wished her affection was placed towards him, and not just his tail.

The pout that crossed Judy's face was instantaneous. "How could something so fluffy and handsome not have a name?" she cried, staring up at the fox in alarm. "He's been living in this house for as long as you have."

"That's because _he_ ," Nick pointed to his tail, "is _me._ So if anything, his name is Nick."

Judy gave the fox a toothy smile. "So you _did_ know his name." Judy lightly socked Nick's arm, "Such a prankster, Nick." Nick rubbed his arm, shaking his head at how strange Judy had been acting today.

Judy glanced down at the tail she was straddling. "I knew you had a wonderful name to suit such a wonderful mammal."

"Thanks for the compliment, Fluff," Nick chuckled, picking his book back up as decided he'd had enough fun, and wanted to finish reading the end of Harry Otter and the Order of the Fennic.

"I wasn't complimenting you, Nick," she rolled her eyes at her partner, again punching him lightly in his arm. "I was talking to Nick here."

Nick paused, slowly lowering the book down and placing it gently back onto the table. "Carrots, I think you may have taken your addiction to fluffiness a bit too far." And if Nick was honest with himself, the amount of adoration in Judy's statement kind of freaked him out a bit to say the least.

"You're the addict to fluff, Slick," Judy shot back.

"Touche," Nick stated nervously. "However, I think this is taking it a bit far, saying you're in love with my tail, then giving it nicknames..."

"Of course!" Judy said merrily, interrupting her partner. "I could give Nick a _nickname_. That's brilliant, Slick!" Judy yelled, hopping off of Nick's tail to lightly punch his arm for a third time.

 _What is it with rabbits and punching..._ Nick thought, sitting aghast in his seat. Never had he seen Judy act like _this_ before, and it was really starting to frighten him. He shook his head as Judy put a paw to her chin, her right foot thumping against the couch cushion. The fox turned in his seat, his tail now firmly hidden behind him.

"Listen, Carrots..." he began, his voice lowering to a calm and worried tone.

"Where did Nick go?" Judy wailed, her eyes shooting open as she looked around the room. "He was just here, where could he have gone?"

Nick growled in frustration, causing Judy to look up at him in trepidation. "Look, you need to stop this, you're freaking me out, Judy. And where did all of this suddenly come from anyways? You've never taken an interest in my tail before like this."

Judy's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so Nick is _yours_ now? You think you can just claim him or something?"

"Is he something I can claim? Yes, yes he is," Nick shot back, quickly growing irritated. "Seeing as it is _my_ tail you are talking about, I think I can safely say _it_ belongs to me."

"So he's an _it_ , now, is he?" Judy questioned, glaring up at Nick.

"Are you for real now, Carrots?" Nick asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Of course I am! And I don't think Nick likes it when you call him an it. Now wherever he is, or whatever you did to him, give him back." Judy pouted, stomping her foot in anger while glaring at the fox.

"Ok, this is going beyond weird now...you're acting like a kit." Nick went to stand, and that was when Judy saw...him.

"Nick!" she screamed, and with how high pitched the sound was, it caused Nick, the fox, to wince in pain. Judy leapt forward, grappling onto Nick's tail which caused the fox to yelp at the pain he suddenly felt. He looked behind him, to see Judy stroking his tail tenderly, as if it they were lovers separated for years, only to be suddenly reunited again.

"You need to realize something," Judy cooed, stroking the russet fur gently, whispering into it. "That once you go bunny, there's no escape for you honey."

Placing a tender kiss just as black fur met red, she repeated the motion, leaving a trail of kisses down the length of the tail, nearly all the way until it disappeared behind her partner.

"I think that's the _tail_ end of it there, Carrots," Nick stated nervously as he watched her kisses trail further down his tail. He repressed a shudder of ecstasy as her lips crept closer and closer to the end of his tail. "I don't think there's any more to it than that."

"Oh, he's just a bit shy," Judy laughed, eyeing where the tail disappeared behind Nick. "I can fix that though," she stated, barely above a whisper.

"Come on out, handsome," Judy chimed, brushing the russet fur tenderly. "I don't bite..."

"Much," Nick snickered, only to let out a frantic yelp as Judy grasped his tail in both paws and yanked.

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Nick shot from his seat, bunny still attached to his fluffy tail as he fell off the couch, scrambling to get away from his partner. Judy whooped in glee, gripping his tail with both paws while wrapping her hind paws around it as well, riding it like a motorcycle.

"Woot woot!" Judy laughed, whooping and hollering as Nick frantically ran around the room, trying desperately to separate the mad bunny from his tail.

* * *

"Do you hear that Ethel?"

"Hear what, Roger?" Ethel, an elderly goat stated, glaring at her husband over her coke-bottle glasses.

"It sounds like those two whippersnappers upstairs are at it again," the elderly male goat grunted, staring at the ceiling. Sounds of shouts and screams were echoing through the ceiling, causing Roger to pick up his cane and smack it against the ceiling.

"You two curmudgeon's, stop all that hooting an' hollering up there!"

"Oh let them be, Roger." Ethel bleated. "They aren't doing anything baaaah'd."

"Well it sounds baaah'd," Roger bleated back. "And nobaaah'dy should be that loud in this apartment complex."

"Oh hush, dear, and stop baaah'dgering those young'ens. Sounds like they are having fun."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back upstairs._

"GET OFF JUDY! GET OF-OWW!"

Judy was having the time of her life, laughing her heart out, gripping Nick's tail all the tighter, showering it with kisses as the fox frantically turned in circles trying to wipe Judy off as he spun faster and faster.

Nick felt himself becoming quite dizzy as he spun, and eventually found his foot catching the side of the sofa, and felt his body careening towards the floor. He smacked into the ground chin first, yelping in pain and then groaning from how sick he felt from turning so much.

"Oh Nick..." Judy laughed, petting his tail. "That was the best ride I've ever gone on, we should do that again some time."

"No we shouldn't..." Nick groaned, closing his eyes as the room spun around him.

"Why must you but into our conversation so much, Nick" Judy asked, lighting tapping the fox on his back. "Nick and I were having a private moment."

"I'm sure you are..." Nick retorted. "It isn't like I can't feel it or anything."

"Yeah..right," Judy said, her words a bit slurred. "I feel a bit...dizzy..."

The sound of a small body hitting the carpet rang in Nick's ears. He shook his head, somehow managing to make the room stop moving as he slowly got to his feet and turned around.

Judy lay on the carpet, face down and groaning softly.

"Carrots, you alright?" Nick asked, walking up the rabbit and softly shaking her side.

"no...no, I'm not..." she slurred. "Feel...dizzy."

Nick shook his head, "Come here, Judy, you little fuzz ball."

Gently lifting the bunny in his arms, Nick held her softly as he walked over to the guest bedroom in his apartment. The bunny snuggled deeper into his arms, murmuring quietly.

"I love you, Nick."

Nick froze, his arms tensing while holding the rabbit in his arms. Looking down, he saw the rabbit smiling, her eyes still closed.

"Still going on about my tail, aren't you, Carrots," the fox sighed, trudging once more towards the spare bedroom. Still holding the rabbit in one arm, he unfolded the covers and laid her gently on top of them. Just as he was about to tuck her in, she yanked on his arm, causing him to stumble into the bed with him. A shocked Nick froze in place as Judy wrapped herself around himself, snuggling close to his chest with a contented purring coming from her.

"You're not leaving, Slick."

 _Slick?_

"Slick?" Nick mouthed, now gaping at the rabbit. "That...all that in the living room. Was that all...a..."

"Was it all a hustle to get you to cuddle with me?" Judy smiled, peaking a glance up at the very surprised face of her partner. "Yes, yes it was."

Nick couldn't say anything for nearly a minute as he just stared in surprise at his partner who was content to nuzzling her head into his chest. Finally, he started to chuckle, wrapping his tail around her body while stroking her ears.

"Such a clever, devious little bunny."

Judy purred. "Am I that? Yes, yes I am."

They both settled down, content with being in each other's arms.

"Though I still love your tail, Nick. Is it alright if I give him a nickname?"

Nick glared.

"No, no you may not."

* * *

 **AN: And cut! So, this was brought about by a prompt over on the Zootopia subreddit page about Judy falling in love with Nick's tail, so that "Nick's Tail" would become an actual couple character on . After talking it over with Andy, we both decided that idea would make a hilarious story, and wanted me to write it.**

 **Thus, this was born. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I might be adding more chapters, Nick falling in love with Judy's tail, Clawhauser falling for Gazelle's, another sequel to this, etc. So let me know if you enjoyed it by spamming that fav and review button! Go ahead, like Judy, they don't bite...much. XD**


	2. Yoga

**Chapter Two: Yoga**

* * *

 _I'm going to die. This is how Nick Wilde dies. In a yoga class, sitting behind his partner, with that delicious, fluffy, white and grey bob that is just asking me to_..."come and touch my fluff."

If Nick could sweat, it would be pouring from him at the moment, as for the last thirty minutes, which were supposed to have been quiet and relaxing, and been pure, unadulterated horror.

 _It's going to be fun_...Judy said.

 _You're going to love it so much!_...the bunny stated.

 _It's the most relaxing thing around._..the rabbit lied.

 _It isn't any of those things_...Nick thought, trying his best not to look up while performing some stretch called the downward facing dog. A name that he felt was somewhat offensive considering his canine species.

 _However_ , that was the least of things on his mind, or, to be more specific, things in front of him. As the stretch he performed had every mammal in the room, from the gerbils to the crazily elastic giraffe a few rows over, were on all four paws or hooves, with their tails in the end.

This _also_ meant that right in front of him, was a very lovely piece of fluff connected to his partner, which was shooting straight up like a flag. Now, if he were a normal mammal, he could just look at the floor like the stretch demanded of him, and go on with his life.

But no...

He, Nick Wilde, _had_ to be born with an insatiable lust for fluff.

And it was currently going to be the death of him.

It took most of his determination just to keep himself from looking up so often at the alluring grey and white fur dangling before him.

 _Just keep your head down Nick, you can do this. You can go without looking at..._

Judy's fluffy tail twitched.

 _Dang it!_ Nick roared inside his mind, gasping aloud as he wanted to hit himself as the insatiable craving to reach out and grab that cute morsel of fur became ever greater.

Did it help that Judy was wearing black yoga pants which allowed her tail to stand out all the more?

 _Curse that adorable, cute, little bunny_ _and her adorable, cute little tail!_

"Alright class, back to standing," the female bear leading the group began. Nick gulped as he stood, trying to prevent his eyes from gazing downward at the little ball of fur that was currently twitching excitedly...

 _Dang it again!_

Nick looked up again, feeling the urge to pant to relieve him of the extra heat that was building up in his ears. He wondered if Judy even realized what she was, and her fluffy tail, were doing to him at the moment.

"Now class" the bear stated merrily, as if she didn't even notice that vulpine standing three rows away from her was trying not to look like a horrible perverted canine that he currently believed he was. "The next stretch, is the Dance pose."

 _Please have you close your eyes, please let me close my eyes..._ Nick silently prayed.

"Everyone needs to lean forward, with their paw or hoof extended as far out as you can, while your other paw or hoof grabs onto your back leg, which is brought up. Don't forget to lean forward and _reach_ now."

Nick gulped, as he realized _exactly_ what that would entail. He slowly leaned forward, tentatively pushing his arm out while grabbing onto his back leg with his other paw. He noticed Judy doing the same thing in front of him, turning her head back to give him a toothy smile. The fox attempted to give one in return, but could only manage a weak, nervous grin in reply.

So caught up in his thoughts about how he wasn't going to look at his graceful partner's tail, that he didn't even notice the instructor walking up next to him.

"Mr Wilde, you need to extend your arm and lean forward and down more, like this."

Nick nearly had a nervous breakdown as the instructor pushed him down while pulling his arm forward, dangling his paw just inches above the fluffy bit of fuzz on Judy's posterior.

"There you go, not you got it. Just reach a bit more and you're there."

 _Oh please stop talking_...the fox groaned. No, he did not want to 'get it' or 'reach a bit more' for it or else his fortitude, which was about as solidly built at the moment as Clawhauser, would break completely.

"We will hold this pose for a full two minutes, so just relax everyone. Now close your eyes."

"Thank Maid Marian!" Nick thought, shutting his eyes and holding them closed so tightly it actually began to hurt. At least with the pain he could focus on something that wasn't directly under his paw, and felt so warm, fluffy and...

 _Wait..._

Nick slowly cracked his eyes open, realizing in his horror that as he had tried to relax, his body had tilted slightly more down, and his paw was now entwined with Judy's tail, his fingers, brushing through it as he wobbled to hold his balance.

 _Oh...no...Judy's going to kill me._

The fox tried to pull his paw away from the fluff, but it was too late. The gentleness of the fur in his pawpads was intoxicating. Ever grateful that the other mammals in the room all had followed procedure and had their eyes closed, and sealing himself to the fate of death as soon as the class was over and Judy cornered him for touching her tail, Nick just gave in. The next minute was bliss, and he could feel his body relaxing as his fingers twiddled with the fur, Judy's tail twitching as he brushed it.

 _At least I'm going to die happy..._

"Alright, that's good for today class. Everyone, you did well!"

Nick jumped from his position, grabbing his mat and made a mad dash for the male changing room, barely avoiding a rhino that was stomping his own way there. Once safely inside, Nick changed as quickly as possible, hoping beyond hope that he could beat the speed demon that was his partner out of the yoga studio and to his home before she skinned him for what he had done.

The vulpine stumbled out of the locker room, barely making it a few feet before he froze at a familiar voice.

"So, I think I felt something back in the studio."

Still frozen in place, Nick rotated so slowly that even Flash could have beaten him in facing his partner. Her eyes held a sultry, but deadly stare into his own, and her foot was tapping the carpet lightly.

"You...did?" he meekly replied.

"Oh _yes_ , I did," the rabbit replied, stepping forward. "It felt like somebody was messing with my tail...someone, foxy."

"It must have been that buffalo then, two rows away," Nick lied. "He seemed to have a long reach."

"Really, Nick?" Judy hummed. "I'd almost think you were trying to hide something."

"Me, hide something, from you?" Nick laughed, again, sounding more and more pathetic as it went on until it died off into a whimper.

Nick's shoulders slumped and he finally fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry Judy. I didn't think it would be a problem, but, it was just right there, and you were looking so adorable and I just couldn't help myself when the instructor pushed me down so I accidentally brushed it. Please forgive me."

At this point, Nick was nearly prostrate on the floor, his paws held before him as if praying to anything to save him from his bunny partner's wrath.

"I forgive you," Judy replied calmly, patting Nick on his head. "And, I'll do you one better."

"Really?" Nick asked, opening his eyes to look at her. Judy nodded.

"Of course," she replied. "I'll let you touch it again, _if_ you can catch me," Judy giggled, before speeding off out the door and down the street.

Nick had never run so fast in his life, and Judy had never been so surprised in her entire career when he caught up to her within fifteen yards of the buildings front doors. Scooping her up into his arms, the fox didn't stop running until he made it to her apartment.

"Someone's excited," Judy grinned as he placed her onto the floor. Grasping for her key, she opened the door, gasping as Nick grabbed her paw and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Did you really mean what you said, Carrots?" Nick asked, in a voice that mostly sounded like he was begging for his life.

She brought a paw to her mouth, as if deep in thought. "Well..."

"Please..." Nick yelped, dropping to his knees. "I need the fluff! I'm begging you rabbit."

"One more condition," Judy stated with a smirk.

"Anything!" Nick managed to whimper.

Judy smiled at her victory. "I get to brush your tail."

"Done!" Nick gasped, as his tail suddenly shot forward and into Judy's awaiting paws. Nick halted, his eyes widening as Judy gently stroked his tail. "Wait...did you," he sputtered. "Was all this...you...pants...fluff, instructor... _planned?_ "

Judy's grin widened all the further as she stopped stroking Nick's fluffy tail.

"No, don' you even say it," Nick warned, pointing at her, knowing what was coming.

"It's called a hustle sweatheart."

Judy laughed as Nick's shoulders slumped even further, his paws covering his face. "Why did I not see this coming."

"You were too busy eyeing my tail," Judy said triumphantly, wiggling said appendage. "I know how to get you all riled up, Nick."

"Yes you do..." Nick replied grumpily, before looking over at his partner. "Now can you keep your part of the deal?"

"Should I keep it?" Judy mused. "Yes, yes I should."

She continued to brush his tail, which Nick had to admit, felt amazing.

"Carrots...when?"

Judy continued brushing.

"Hopps..."

Again, nothing from the rabbit.

" _JUDY!"_

* * *

 **AN: Judy did indeed keep her part of the deal, and allowed Nick to brush her tail, which ultimately led to him discovering her one weakness. After five minutes of petting it, Judy went into a near comatose state of bliss, allowing him to pet her tail for nearly an hour uninterrupted.**


End file.
